Wedded Bliss
by Revy679
Summary: Another intimate one shot about our favorite couple...on their wedding day. This could be added to the GW one shots stories I have posted on my profile. This is completely separate from my other stories. Just a fun one shot. :-) Enjoy!


**Wedded Bliss**

 **This is completely separate from my other Gundam Wing Stories.**

 **Just a fun one shot I was inspired to write.**

 **I make no money, I just do this for fun and as a homage to one of my favorite Anime series!**

 **Enjoy and please note this is rated M for a reason. ;-)**

* * *

The ornately carved architecture of the cavernous cathedral, so full of reverence and awe, now brimming with shades of light pink tulle and roses intermingling with lily of the valley.

A multitude of guests, donned in the latest designer fashions, all seated in anticipation for the event of the season...if not the year.

Soft music floated through the air, instrumentally announcing the moment had arrived.

A tall, dark haired, Prussian blue eyed man, adorned in formal attire, silently took his place in the front of the basilica. Four tuxedo clad men lined up to stand alongside him.

The sun's rays gleamed through stained glass, landing on white satin and lace. The colors from the window danced across the train of her strapless, Vivienne Westwood ball gown style wedding dress.

The crystal beaded bodice moved with the quickened breaths of the Princess from a forgotten empire.

"Having second thoughts, little sister?" The words were spoken half in jest, and half in sincerity.

The blond woman rolled her eyes in reply to the former Prince.

He humorlessly chuckled. "Alright, I know. He is your...choice," he spoke through nearly clenched teeth.

"That is a correct, brother." She eyed him in severity, but just as quickly her face cracked, a laugh breaking free of her lips. She was positively joyous today. "You know, Heero will soon be your brother as well." The thought made the stern man tense. Once more Relena laughed as she embraced him. "I love you Milliardo. Now, walk me down the aisle."

Four excited women, wearing baby pink, floor length bridesmaid dresses excitedly took their places, ready to lead the way.

The double doors opened, the inward momentum causing the air to rush over her exposed skin and entice her heart to hasten its pace. As the timeless wedding march began to play, her crystallion eyes felt the gaze of the one who held her heart, instantly locking eyes with the man she loved more than life itself...the man who knew her soul better than he knew his own.

Milliardo guided her down the aisle, and it felt as if she were floating toward her intended. Despite the hundreds of people in that church, she could only see him.

Being released from the near death grip of her brother was almost comical. The two most important men in her life, glaring at one another in warning.

Her hands being clasped in the warm security of her soon-to-be husband both soothed and excited her. She could tell, just by the knowing look in his eyes, he was aware of exactly what he was doing to her.

Her thoughts fell back to her restless night, her large bed feeling so bereft without his warmth beside her. The mere thought reminded her of the remote island honeymoon that awaited them, her temperature rising at the prospect of being completely alone with this gorgeous man for few weeks. A mischievous look in his eyes told her he knew what she was thinking.

So lost in thought, he squeezed her hand alerting her to the minister's question directed at her.

"I Do," she breathed in elation.

Their kiss was hungry, and barely appropriate for such holy ground. It spoke of promises soon to be fulfilled, but it didn't feel soon enough.

The walk back down the aisle was both a relief and frustrating. The seclusion of their limousine beckoning to them like a taunting dream.

Finally, making their way through a flurry of well wishers and bubbles, they found themselves in that small haven of privacy.

Upon first seeing his beloved in a vision of white, his heart seized. He had never witnessed her more stunning. She never ceased to become more beautiful every time he laid eyes on her.

Their gazes transfixed with one another throughout the ceremony, their minds playing out less than proper scenes in the midst of such a sacred location. Their kiss, so heated and rife with the vows they had just spoken.

Now being alone in the tiny space, he could see her bosom rapidly rise and fall in want and need...for him. Even his disciplined body reacted. She was the exception to his so-called unbreakable control. Yet, their next stop was so close; too close. All he could do is capture her lips with a searing kiss that left her breathless.

No words were needed, his eyes communicated directly to her heart, soul and her heat. Alas, they had a show to put on. The world awaited them.

The cameras flashed, the people clamored and the show went on. Dinner, dancing and one inappropriate speech from Duo later, they were cutting the cake. Neither one opted to shove cake into each others faces. Although, they both had thoughts consisting of frosting and the licking of frosting off of each others bodies.

The night was finally winding down. The guests were happily occupied with dancing and the ever increasing effects of alcohol. The bride now found herself with a precious moment alone. Walking through the beautiful main hall of the palace, taking in the classic designs and magnificent artworks that had survived the fire...it always calmed her.

So lost in her reverie, she was startled to be pulled from the hall into an oversized coat closet. She would have screamed, had she not noticed the warmth of the hand that grabbed her along with his scent. A mixture of all that was man...it was just...so him.

His eyes danced with mirth, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Lips she was instantly drawn to.

They were always on the same page, and today was no different. His strong hands pinned her down, gently and firmly as they tried to devour each other. Her arms encircled his neck, locking him in place. He chuckled at her obvious yearning.

A part of her knew they shouldn't be doing this while all of their guests danced in the ballroom, but a bigger part of her didn't give a damn. Since he had taken to sleeping in her bed every night, she couldn't get enough. He was the only drug she ever craved. Without him next to her last night, she was made painfully aware of how much she truly needed him. Now that they were legally bound, all she wanted was to be physically claimed by him.

Being without her the previous night had been far greater torture than he expected to experience. He missed her scent as it lulled him to rest. He missed the sounds she made as he watched her sleep in the morning. He missed her naked body moving in unison with his as he was brought to ecstasy.

Once again, they were on the same page and clearly, neither could wait the amount of time it would take to arrive at their honeymoon destination.

The first time as man and wife was a romantic thought, taking it slow and allowing the moment to linger. But neither could deny the urges that were threatening to spill over at any moment.

She needed to feel him inside of her. He needed to feel her around him. He desperately needed to claim her...his wife...who was now legally his.

As if reading his mind, his wants, his needs...her hands started to undo his pants, but he halted her movements.

His hands then swiftly, yet carefully, raised her skirts. In that moment, she cursed herself for picking such a full dress. At the time, she didn't think she'd be doing this. Although, she probably should have expected something like this. Ever since they started exploring their physical relationship, they had become like rabbits. It was a turn of events she didn't foresee, but Heero brought out her sexual animal. He had now successfully moved the obstacle of her skirts. She mentally laughed at her previous silly thought of her skirts being a challenge to him.

His finger found the damp silk of her thong.

She bit her lip to stop the whimper. Her guests might be all the way down the hall, but the impropriety of this act, combined with the training that had been ingrained into her, didn't allow her to scream. The look on Heero's face told her he took that as unspoken a challenge.

Before she knew it, he had disappeared below her skirts and removed the barely concealing undergarment. His hot breath washed over her freshly shaved sex causing her to shiver. Using the wall and his body as stability, he threw her legs over his shoulders, spreading her wide, revealing all of her secrets to his ravenous eyes. He slowly licked her and she moaned.

"I have been dying to taste you." His voice filled with pure lust made her hips involuntarily thrust toward his face.

He didn't hesitate in accepting her erotic invitation. His tongue delved into her depths and she almost screamed.

He chuckled into her lower lips, but did not stop his quest.

The mere idea of doing such an unladylike action at her wedding was so improper, but it excited her. Only he could make her lose control, fall from grace and not give a damn.

He took her with his mouth, swirling, nibbling and sucking on her bundle of nerves. She whimpered and mewled as the feeling of impending completion built slowly and steadily. But no, he was distracting her. She needed him, all of him... _now_. Digging her fingers into his chocolate brown locks, she managed to speak his name.

The look in his deep blue eyes almost carried her away and allowed him to continue, but she needed more.

"Heero...ple...ase," she spoke briefly through her quickened pants in an effort to catch her breath.

He loved to make her beg; reveled in the way his name sounded in such a state of want. However, now he was in no mood for games. He wanted -no, _needed_ her- in a way he had yet to experience. His instinct to take her in this moment was overwhelming.

As he stood, he took hold of her legs moving them from his shoulders and placing them around his waist. He then freed himself of his tuxedo pants, the evidence of his need springing free of the constricting cloth.

He moved forward, allowing the tip to caress her slit, enjoying the way her entire body trembled with desire as she bit her lip.

He smirked as he spoke. "Part of me wants to make you scream my name for everyone to hear...proving beyond doubt that you are mine." He pushed forward into her on the utterance of the word "mine". She whimpered as her eyes grew wide at his words. "But I know that would make you uncomfortable, and I refuse to do that to you."

She relaxed with a grateful look.

"However, I fully intend to make you scream my name over and over once I have you all to myself." The devilish smirk he wore said he was serious.

She smiled. "I'd have it no other way, but for now, claim me...as my husband."She spoke through her desire and it was not so much a request, but a command.

He seized her lips as he slid slowly and fully within her silky walls. In unison, they let out a sound of relief into each other's mouths at the feeling of being one again. They truly were one now, unified in all possible ways.

He slid out, only to slide back home. She was his only addiction and as he claimed her in this instance, he felt more complete than he ever had in his entire life. As much as he wanted to savor this moment, he knew someone would be looking for them soon. He picked up his pace and relished the breathy whisper of his name leaving her lips.

She was gone, lost to only him and his expert movements. She felt whole when they were like this, every time new and mind blowing. In these moments, she wanted it to last forever, but they had to get back to their guests.

They knew what the other was thinking. Once again, they were on the same page. She held onto him tighter as he masterfully slammed into her and she bit his shoulder to keep from screaming his name. Her walls grew tighter, as if begging for his seed. Ecstasy hit them both in a blinding force that slammed into them like a wave.

The sound emitting from them both was primal. He froze for a minute as his essence poured into her welcoming womb.

She mewled at his warmth filling her so absolutely, and he resumed his movements, slowly pumping into her as he kissed her in an effort to wholly absorb the last fleeting moments of their pleasure.

When he pulled away, he chuckled as a frown graced her features. She would have playfully smacked his arm, had she not lost her balance from her shaky legs.

He really did laughed then, and as she went to hit his arm, he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips. The puppy dog eyes he hit her with took all her fight. They conveyed his apology. Him kissing up her arm had her mind filled with other thoughts.

"If you don't stop, I won't let you leave this closet, Heero."

"Promise?"

She laughed, half in exasperation and half in need. Shaking her head, she giggled as she somehow managed to pull her arm away. She couldn't think when his lips touched any part of her.

Once they had deemed themselves ready for the public once again, they were about to reemerge from the closet and she suddenly stopped.

"Heero, my underwear?"

He smiled like a wolf.

"No, you don't get those back. It's my souvenir of the first time I took my wife. Besides, that is the first of many items of clothing you won't be in need of for the honeymoon."

She was about to protest, but his mouth found hers, effectively stopping all other thoughts.

"I like the idea of knowing you're so...readily available to me... _wife_."

The thought made her shiver, part of her wishing they could stay in this closet. But, the sooner they got back to their reception, the sooner they could get to their honeymoon. The thought had her reaching for the door and quickly opening it. The fresh air cleared her head, right along with the air in the closet now permeated with the musk of their love.

A wicked smile now played on her lips as she remembered her special honeymoon lingerie. Oh yes, she would make her husband beg.

* * *

 **A/N I know, I know! I have NOT forgotten about Peace Achieved, I WILL update soon. Right now, I am working on finishing the sequel to Departed...as requested. :-) My awesome betas are saying it could rock the FF world. Hehe! In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this hot one shot! Muah! ;-)**


End file.
